Let's Fake Date
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Kendall and Carlos have been dating secretly for three months but when Griffin announces that Kendall and Logan have to fake date, what will happen? KENLOS! And...Possibly one-sided Kogan...
1. Favorites

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I can't believe I'm writing this…Kogan is my least favorite slash pairing…But this isn't really Kogan anyway…It's FAKE KOGAN! LOL. The reason I wrote this is because this idea just popped into my head the other day and I thought you guys would like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>The boys were called to Rocque Records one day for a little meeting with Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin. They sat down on the black leather seats, waiting for the three adults to say why they called them there. Kendall and Carlos held hands under the table. They've been together for three months now and only told James and Logan. The two brunettes were totally cool with their best friends dating. Griffin was the first to talk about why they called the boys to the studio.<p>

"Boys, the surveys show that Kendall and Logan are the fans' favorites but lately, people haven't been talking much about Big Time Rush," Griffin started.

"We want to cause a little spark between the band members that people will be gossiping about…Therefore, making the band more popular," Gustavo continued, sounding smart.

"Just get to the point already!" Kendall yelled impatiently.

"Kendall, Logan, you guys have to fake date," Kelly announced straightforwardly.

"WHAT?" The four boys yelled simultaneously, standing up.

"It'll make Big Time Rush more popular! Don't you all want that?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, but Carlos and I are dating!" Kendall yelled, wrapping his arm around the dark haired boy's waist, pulling him to his side.

"Too bad! You and _Logan _have to do it! You're the fan favorites! Thirty percent of the fans like Logan the best and twenty six percent like Kendall the best…Twenty three percent like James and twenty one percent like Carlos," Griffin said, one of his men pulling out a white board with a pie chart drawn on it.

"You can't make me do this! I will _not _fake date Logan! Can't I just do it with Carlos? We're together anyways!" Kendall argued.

"You can't because he's the fans' _least _favorite! And I _can _make you do this because we have a contract!" Griffin snapped back.

"Besides, you don't _have _to break up with Carlos! It's only _fake _dating anyway!" Kelly said, trying to make Kendall feel better about the situation.

"Okay, fine…I'll do it but…Carlos, do you want me to do this?" Kendall asked, turning to offer his boyfriend a small smile.

"Yeah…It's okay…I'm not the jealous type anyway," Carlos said, biting his lip.

"Then, it's agreed! You'll do it! Kendall, Logan! Tomorrow, you guys are gonna be in the park near Rocque Records where all the young couples go to and make sure to act all sweet around each other and more importantly, make sure lots of people see that you're a couple," Griffin instructed, leaving the room with his two men.

"But that's _our _park," Carlos whined, pouting at Kendall.

"Don't worry, Carlos…I love you, okay? I don't love Logan," Kendall said, pulling the younger boy into a hug.

"Well, _that's _offensive!" Logan said, folding his arms. Kendall rolled his eyes and ruffled Logan's hair.

The boys arrived home after having a little lunch at a Wendy's nearby. They came home feeling sleepy and full. James plopped himself down on the couch to watch some TV until he falls asleep. Logan took a nap in his and James' bedroom. Kendall and Carlos chose to spend time cuddling in their bedroom together because tomorrow was gonna be the day Kendall has to fake date Logan. The Latino laid his head on his boyfriend's chest, wanting to get as much Kendall as he can before the next day. He actually lied about him not being the jealous type. Carlos tends to get jealous very easily but he knew that it was for the band so he agreed to do it. And besides, it's not like he had a choice anyway. They had a contract that stated Griffin could do whatever he wanted with the boys.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, baby?" Kendall asked, running his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Kendy," Carlos said.

"It doesn't sound like you're sure," Kendall said, twirling a lock of Carlos' soft hair.

"It's just that I'm worried, Kendall…What if you fall out of love with me from spending time with Logan? I mean, Logan's really cool," Carlos said, sitting Indian style on the bed.

"He's not as cool as you…I would never fall out of love with you, Carlos, I promise," Kendall said with a sweet smile. He sat down the same way Carlos did and gave his helmet wearing boyfriend a passionate kiss. Carlos giggled with a faint blush on his cheeks and pressed an innocent little kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, sure," Carlos said, smiling. Kendall pressed a little kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before heading out the door to make some coffee.

The dark haired boy lay down on the bed again, still worried about what would happen the next day.

**A/N: Okay, this is really, really short but the next chapter will be longer than this! I freaking promise you! I already planned out how this will end! Ha-ha. This will be crazy…Trust me…There's gonna be lots of little twists and stuff like that!**


	2. All For Publicity

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? I just wanted to say that Carlos is adorable…OH! And have you noticed that people with emo hair get all the girls! OH! And have you noticed that Shane Dawson, James Maslow and Drake Bell have the same hair styles? LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>Kendall put on a random beanie he found in a corner of the room. He thought he didn't really need to look special. It was just a fake date anyway. He and Logan chose to go to the park early in the morning at eight o clock because that's when many people come to the park to walk their dogs. He pressed a kiss to his sleeping boyfriend's cheek and gazed at his peaceful looking face lovingly before walking out the bedroom door.<p>

"Good morning, Logan…So, are you ready to go?" Kendall asked, a blank expression on his face.

"Not really…I feel really guilty…It's feels like I'm stealing you away from Carlos," Logan said, sipping his cup of orange juice.

"Yeah, it does feel that way, does it? But we're doing this for the band, okay? We're doing this for James to have his dream and I guess becoming a pop star has been my dream too," Kendall said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Logan put down his cup of orange juice and sighed.

"Yeah, ever since we've done all that stuff to make it to becoming a band, becoming a pop star has been my dream too…So, are we good to go?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and awkwardly took Logan's hand. Together, they went down to the lobby where they got noticed by different Palm Woods residents. Some were asking if they were together and it didn't feel right but they had to answer yes. They took a cab to the park and sat down on the park bench, looking at all the people walking dogs.

"So, how are we gonna show people that we're…A couple?" Logan asked, biting his lip.

"I guess you just…Uh…Put your head on my shoulder," Kendall suggested. Logan put his head on his best friend's shoulder and found it oddly comfortable. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist, feeling awkward. After a few seconds, a girl about the age of thirteen approached them.

"You're Kendall and Logan from Big Time Rush! Oh my Gosh! Can you guys sign my shirt?" The girl asked, handing a pen to Kendall. The blonde boy signed the girl's shirt with blue ink. Logan took the pen and did the same.

"Where are the other guys? Why aren't they here?" The girl asked, taking the pen from Logan.

"They're at our apartment…Kendall and I are…Uh…We're on a date so they're not here," Logan said with rosy cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, really? That's so awesome! You two are my favorites!" The girl said before skipping off somewhere. Kendall and Logan actually had a pretty good time at the park. Logan didn't know it but he was falling in love with Kendall slowly. Many fans recognized them and asked if they were together and of course, they had to say yes.

"This totally sucks!" Carlos whined, flopping down on the couch.

"I understand, man…You're jealous of Kendall and Logan," James said, getting two juice boxes from the refrigerator. He handed Carlos a juice box and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Carlos admitted, sticking the straw in the juice box.

"Don't worry, dude…If Kendall tries to break your heart, I will personally kick his ass," James said, turning on the TV. The channel the TV was on is the news and it was the celebrity gossip segment.

"This just in! Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell from the boy band Big Time Rush are dating! The couple was seen on the park bench this morning! This news has spread quickly and has caused a shock to dozens of fans!" The reporter said. A picture of Kendall and Logan being all sweet on the park bench appeared on the screen. Carlos groaned and put down his juice box. He grabbed the pillow beside him and screamed loudly into it.

"Carlos, dude, calm down…It's all for publicity, remember?" James said, removing the pillow from his best friend's face.

"Yeah, but you just can't help but get so damned jealous! I mean, look at that! It really looks like they're together!" Carlos said, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, it does but they're just _acting_!" James said, shutting off the TV. "You know what, let's just…Let's just do something else, okay? To help take your mind off this," James said.

"Okay…Can we go down to the pool to hang out?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, buddy! Whatever you want!" James said, grinning. The two best friends went down to the pool where they talked to Camille.

"Hey, what's up guys? I never would have guessed Kendall and Logan liked each other," Camille said, sitting down beside James.

"You're okay with Logan dating Kendall?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Honestly, I'm not…I'm really jealous," Camille admitted, biting her lip.

"I know, right? Now, _see_, James! _She _understands how I feel!" Carlos said.

"Huh? You're jealous too? What would you be jealous of?" Camille asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you…But do you promise you won't tell _anyone_?" Carlos asked, holding up his pinky as if he wanted Camille to pinky swear.

"Yeah, I promise," Camille said, wrapping her pinky around Carlos'.

"Okay…Well, Kendall and I are dating and—"

"No way! Oh my gosh! Shut up!" Camille interrupted, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's true! We've been together for three months! Okay, anyway, we've been together for three months but yesterday, Griffin told us that Kendall and Logan have to fake date for publicity so…That's what they're doing now," Carlos explained.

"So you and Kendall broke up?"

"No, of course not! We're still together but I'm still really jealous," Carlos said.

"I'm sure Kendall won't pull any tricks on you and I'm sure he's a great guy!"

"He is! This one time, he got me a whole bouquet of roses for no reason at all."

"That's so sweet of him! You don't see any guys like that anymore!"

"I'm so lucky to have him," Carlos said, sighing dreamily. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. There, he saw Kendall with Logan clinging to his arm. His face fell slightly when he Kendall smiled at Logan.

"Hey, Carlos, do you wanna go to the movies with me and Logan tonight?" Kendall asked, smiling lovingly at Carlos.

"Yeah, sure! James, do you wanna come?" Carlos asked, turning to his hazel eyed best friend.

"No, I can't go…I'm going out with Rachel today," James said.

"Okay, well I guess it's the three of us! What could go wrong?" Kendall said, smiling.

**A/N: Haha. You can only guess what could go wrong…I'm updating Candy Coated on Tuesday because it turns out we're going to our summer home tomorrow...Drum roll please! RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


	3. Fighting Over Him

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Don't you just **_**hate **_**it when people sing a song that you memorize and then they get the lyrics wrong? I really freaking hate that! GOSH! SIGH…I feel like I have some kind of sickness or something…Wow, my author's notes are starting to be sort of like a diary! Whatever…I can write whatever the fuck I want...LOL. On to the story! One dark, stormy night…LOL. Just kidding…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>That night, the three boys went to see a horror movie. They bought a big bag of popcorn that they would share and three sodas. The movie started and Kendall sat in between Carlos and Logan, wrapping his arm around his real boyfriend who smiled and moved closer. Logan got jealous and whispered something to Kendall.<p>

"Hey, Kendall, aren't we supposed to pretend like we're dating whenever we're in public?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah…I forgot," Kendall said, taking his arm off of Carlos. He wrapped his arm around Logan instead. Carlos pouted at the loss of warmth. He grabbed some of the popcorn that Kendall had when he felt Kendall's hand brush against his. The blonde boy smiled at him and held his hand. Logan took notice of this and frowned.

"Kendall, if you do that, people are gonna think you're cheating on me," Logan said. The green eyed boy bit his lip and let go of his boyfriend's hand. Carlos heard what Logan said and decided to say something back.

"But Logan, in case you don't remember, I'm his boyfriend," Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, but if he holds hands with you, people will think he's cheating on me," Logan said.

"You just don't want him to hold my hand because you're jealous!" Carlos said a little louder.

"I am not jealous!" Logan yelled, standing up.

"You _so_ are! It's so obvious!" Carlos yelled standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Some people started telling the two to stop yelling but they just kept arguing. Security went inside to see what all the commotion was about and told Carlos and Logan to go out of the movie theatre because they were creating too much noise. The two stomped off to exit the theatre, making the distance between each other as far away as possible, leaving Kendall alone in the movie theatre.

After the movie, Kendall went back to the apartment to see if Carlos or Logan was there and surprisingly, both of them were there. Carlos was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on a glass of milk and when he asked him where Logan was, Carlos shot a glare at him but pointed to James and Logan's bedroom door.

"Why are you asking? Are you gonna tell him you want to be with him and not me?" Carlos asked bitterly, wiping away his milk mustache with the back of his hand.

"No, of course not! _You're _the one I love!" Kendall said, trying to go hug Carlos but Carlos just put his hands on Kendall's chest and shoved him gently.

"Oh, please, Kendall…Save all that sweet stuff for Logan," Carlos said, rolling his eyes. Kendall just chuckled softly. "Why are you laughing?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're so cute when you're upset," Kendall said, leaning in to lock his lips with Carlos' in a passionate kiss. Carlos' eyes crossed from pleasure for a fraction of a second before he let his eyes close, melting into the kiss. Kendall pulled back but Carlos pushed the back of his head in for another kiss.

"So, I guess you believe me now when I say that I love you?" Kendall said, smiling.

"Yeah, I totally believe you," Carlos said, smiling sweetly as Kendall pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Logan was watching almost everything. He felt jealous that Carlos had Kendall but he knew he had to ignore his feelings for Kendall. Kendall and Carlos loved each other and he didn't want to get in the way of that by falling in love with Kendall. He and Kendall were only fake dating. Nothing else. He also had to apologize to Carlos for sort of trying to steal Kendall away from him. He felt guilty because of what he did but he let his heart do the thinking back there. He let his feelings take over him and he swore that was never gonna happen again. He stepped out of his and James' room and called Carlos' name softly.

"Logan, what do you want?" Carlos asked, folding his arms.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for…Trying to steal Kendall away from you…I just took this whole 'fake dating' thing too far and…I guess I forgot that you and Kendall need some time for each other," Logan said, trying to hide the real reason he did it.

"It's okay, Logie…I'm sorry for yelling at you," Carlos said.

"So, are we friends again?" Logan asked.

"_Best _friends," Carlos said, hugging the pale boy.

"So, now that you two are done fighting over me—"

"We're _not _fighting over you!" Carlos and Logan yelled in unison. James came bursting in the room, his clothes were torn and he had kiss marks all over his face. He looked terrified.

"Okay, what happened to you?" Kendall asked.

"Girls…So many…Girls…" James uttered, walking over to the couch feeling weak. He plopped himself down on the couch and hugged the nearest pillow. "They attacked me out of nowhere and they were all asking for my autograph and then…Rachel broke up with me because she saw all those girls kissing me…I mean, look at all these kiss marks!" James said, gesturing to his face.

"Well, I guess Big Time Rush _is _getting more popular because of this whole fake dating thing!" Kendall said, grinning.

**A/N: Ha-ha. Just wait till the next chapter…Something is gonna happen…Bye for now! Off to our summer home! LOL. Summer home sounds really fancy but that's really what it is…Our summer home…Oh, I love the beach…**


	4. Cheating

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Okay, so, Bella, -insert Shanynay voice here- Gurl, if you're reading this, dude, I'm sorry but I COULD NOT think of ANYTHING for a story idea! Literally. I've had seven rejected ideas. So, this chapter's for you and I'm sorry for the late birthday present! Ha-ha….Okay, I'll stop talking now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>"So, Kendall, can you tell me more about your relationship with Logan?" The pretty interviewer asked. Big Time Rush was at their first live TV interview. Gustavo talked them into doing it and so far, it was going great and the lady only asked them questions about how the band came to be and about their friendships. It was going great until that question. Kendall cleared his throat and spoke.<p>

"Uh…Well, what do you wanna know?" Kendall asked, adjusting himself awkwardly on the cushioned purple chair.

"How long have you two been together?" The lady asked, crossing her legs.

"We've been together for…Uh…A month! Yeah, a month," Kendall said, offering a smile.

"Oh, that's a pretty long time! So, James, what do you think about Kendall and Logan's relationship?" She asked, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I think they're great together and I'm just glad they're happy!" James said, flashing a smile at the interviewer. It was so obvious that he was trying to flirt with her but it was also so obvious that he was failing.

"That's good, then! Carlos? What about you? Do you think Kendall and Logan being together is a good thing?" She asked, turning to the short boy who wasn't paying attention at all. He was just playing with his tie.

"Huh? What's the question?" Carlos asked, looking up and cocking his head to the side.

"What do you think about Kendall and Logan being together?" She repeated more slowly.

"I think it's okay…As long as they're happy," Carlos said, a fake smile on his face.

"I see…Well, we'll be back after this commercial break!" The lady said, standing up. She told everyone there was a five minute break and went to the snack bar. James followed her quickly, obviously wanting to try and get with her. Logan said he would be in the bathroom. Kendall pulled Carlos by the arm to a secluded area. It was pretty dark and Kendall was pinning the other boy to the wall.

"Kendall, what are you—"

Carlos was cut off by a forced kiss from Kendall. The Spanish boy put his hands on the blonde's chest in an attempt to push him off but Kendall was just too strong so he didn't succeed. The two pulled away, gasping for air.

"We're not supposed to be making out now...What if somebody sees us?" Carlos asked, panting.

"I doubt that will happen…Just trust me, baby," Kendall said, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist before leaning in for another mind-numbing kiss. Little did they know, someone _did _see them. The interviewer smirked, thinking about how her career will accelerate when she lets the fans know that Kendall Knight was cheating on Logan Mitchell with one of their best friends. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two boys making out and left, waiting for the five minute break to end.

The two boys broke apart, a five inch string of drool hanging between them. Kendall took that out and wiped his hand on his jeans before diving back in to lock their lips once again.

"Kendall, it's been three minutes…Our break will be over soon...Let's go," Carlos said in between kisses, shoving Kendall gently and running back to the set. The interviewer lady gave him a look but he just ignored it and sat down on the chair. After a couple of minutes, everyone was seated already and they were ready to start the second part of the interview.

"Kendall, are you faithful to Logan?" The lady asked with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Kendall said, curious to see where this was going.

"Then, can you please explain this picture of you and Carlos in a rather intimate setting?" The lady asked, taking out her phone from her pocket to reveal a picture of Kendall and Carlos kissing. The blonde and the Latino's jaws dropped and their eyes widened. The lady told the cameraman to zoom in on the picture and he did. When he zoomed out, the camera went to Logan to see his reaction. James nudged the pale boy with his elbow and whispered for him to act upset.

"Kendall, how could you cheat one me? And with my best friend? That just makes it all worse! I gave you everything! How could you do this to me? You know what? We're through!" Logan yelled, storming off somewhere. James was impressed with the boy's acting skills. He could actually be an actor, James thought.

"Wow, a break-up happened here live! Kendall, how do you feel about that?" The lady asked with a trace of excitement in her voice.

"I feel just fine! I don't need him!" Kendall said.

"Oh, so you're not gonna go after him?" The interviewer asked.

"_Hell_ no, lady!" Kendall said.

"You've seen it here first! A break-up, a broken heart and a cheating boyfriend! I think it's safe to say Big Time Rush will be talked about for a _long _time!" The lady said urgently, facing to the camera.

**A/N: So, there you have it…Hope you all liked it even if it was short! Especially you, Bella…Okay, so, I'm sorry I haven't updated anything or done anything in FOREVER…I was thinking for one shot ideas…As I've previously mentioned, I've had seven rejected ideas...And, okay, what else should I say? Uh…OH! I have a bit of writer's block with "Candy Coated" so I probably won't be updating THAT in a long time…What else was I gonna say? Ha-ha. I've been working on way too much and I've been losing track of everything…Uh…I guess that's it? Okay, that's it…I haven't been ending my author's notes with 'RETARDED DUCK POWER!' lately because, well, I've been forgetting so…RETARDED DUCK POWER! Wow, I just made a typo and it said 'RETARDED DICK POWER!' and…Yeah, whatever…RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Okay, ladies…So, there's this new Big Time Rush song…It's called "Blow Your Speakers" and I have it on my phone…I guess none of you know about it? I'm not sure if any of you know about it but it's FUCKING FAWESOME. FAWESOME! Yeah! You heard me? FAWE-SOME. It's so unbelievably good and it so fucking great and Carlos' part is so fucking great! JUST. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Ahem. AHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT! LISTEN TO IT RIGHT NOW. RIGHT. THE. FUCK. NOW. NOW. NOW. NOW. IT'S FUCKING FAWESOME. Ahem. So, anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos had a crappy day the next day. Kendall couldn't get out of the apartment without being called the jerk that cheated on Logan Mitchell. He also couldn't get out of the apartment without being either the target of spitballs or being pelted with rocks. Girls gave him dirty looks and occasionally slapped him. Carlos couldn't go outside without being called the whore who stole Kendall away from Logan. Like Kendall, he was also given dirty looks. While the other two had been taking crap, Logan has been being showered in compliments for dumping Kendall "The Asshole" Knight, as the other people dubbed him. Today, Gustavo called them to the studio and he sounded angry by the phone. By the time the boys got there, Kendall and Carlos were covered in spitballs.<p>

"Okay, first of all, Kendall! Carlos! WHY did you let the interviewer take that picture of you two?" Gustavo asked in a loud, threatening voice.

"W-we didn't let her! She just kind of saw me and Carlos making out in that dark place near the snack bar yesterday and she took a picture," Kendall said, biting his lip.

"Well, why'd you have to make out on set? You could've just did that in the apartment where no one can see you!" Gustavo yelled.

"Well, Kendall told me that no one would see us!" Carlos said.

"There's ALWAYS that chance that someone will see you!" The fat producer yelled at Carlos before turning to Kendall. "And you! Why didn't you go after Logan? If you went after him, you wouldn't be covered in spitballs!" Gustavo yelled, flicking a spitball off of Kendall's cheek. The producer sighed, frustrated. They messed everything up with one little mistake.

"Okay…I can fix this...I can fix this," Gustavo chanted, walking around in a circle.

"Okay, I have an idea! What if you let us do another interview and make Kendall and Logan get back together?" James suggested.

"Great idea! Kelly and I will work on getting you guys another interview! You dogs will go back to the Palm Woods," Gustavo ordered before calling Freight Train's name to drive the boys back to the Palm Woods. Kendall chose to take a shower to wash all the spitballs off. Carlos was waiting for Kendall to finish in his room. That left James and Logan to watch TV on the couch.

"Hey, Logan, I have to commend your acting when you 'broke up' with Kendall," James said, plopping down on the couch with a juice box in his hand.

"Uh…Thanks…" Logan said. There was a long pause before the smart boy spoke again. "James, I need to get something off of my chest…Can I tell you a secret?" Logan asked, biting his lip. He knew he needed to tell someone about his crush on Kendall. He needed some advice on what to do. He couldn't tell Carlos because he would freak out and he obviously couldn't tell Kendall so James was the only option left.

"Of course you can! We're best friends!" James said, turning off the TV.

"Okay…But are you sure you won't get mad or anything?" Logan asked.

"Dude, this isn't second grade, just tell me!" James said, rolling his eyes. He sipped on his juice box and waited for Logan to say something.

"James, I'm in love with Kendall," Logan said. The next thing he knew, James took a spit take and got orange juice all over his sweater vest.

"WHAT?" James yelled, dropping the box of juice.

"Sheesh, James, I knew you would be surprised but not _this _surprised!" Logan said. James bit his lip. He's been crushing on Logan ever since he was thirteen. Lately, he's only been dating girls to get his mind off of the smart boy.

"So, anyway, what should I do about that?" Logan asked.

"I think you should learn to like someone else!" James said. Logan raised his eyebrow before James continued. "You should learn to like someone pretty, fun, independent, strong—"

"James, are you trying to tell me something? Because you use all those words to describe yourself," Logan interrupted.

"Logan, I'm trying to tell you that I love you…Will you go out with me?" James asked, fearing the answer.

"No." Logan answered simply.

**A/N: NO? NO? NO? How can you say 'No' to James? LOL. Whatever…Sorry this was late…We went to our summer home again I've been forced by my mom to hang out with my cousin…MEEP. So, anyways, did you see the behind the scenes of 'Big Time Prom'? The one where CARLOS KISSES A JENNIFER? ASNGHFKLHDJKDSJK! LUCKY BITCH! I mean, GIRL! I'm so jealous! ADNFDGSJQUWEWJK Excuse me, I'm gonna go die in that corner over there…But before I die, I need you to write some Kenlos RIGHT NOW. There's been less of it than usual and I've been going nuts! So, anyways...I'm gonna go die now! RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


	6. Heartbreak

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? First of all, KISS YOUR MOM, HORTENSE! AHEM. I've been rereading chapters of "Monster" (Yes, that One Man Writing Games story) lately…If you don't know what that story is, then, FUCK YOU. LOL. I'm just kidding…Read it. It's one of my favorites. I could read it all day and not get sick of it…ANYWAYS, ON TO CHAPTER…Five? Six? LOL. Yeah, chapter six…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>"No? What do you mean no?" James asked, clearly upset. Among the three, he was the closest to Logan. Whenever the smart boy was feeling troubled, sad, and insecure or anything, he was the one who always comforted him. He was the one who always stood by him and now he was turning him down?<p>

"By no, I mean NO, James…I really like Kendall and I don't wanna be with someone I don't love," Logan said.

"Logan, I was the one who beat up Randy from the fifth grade for stealing your homework, I was the one who defended you when you got pushed off of the swings in the third grade and I was the one who got a black eye from saving you from that little kid with the tricycle in the playground! Did _Kendall _do anything like that for you? Why do you love _him_ and not _me_? Since I was thirteen, Logan…Since I was thirteen, I've loved you with all my heart…Why won't you feel the same?" James asked, tears sliding down his cheeks at the last part.

"I'm sorry, James…But I see you more as my best friend," Logan said before going to his room, shutting the door. The pretty boy ran his fingers through his hair before wiping his tears away. He swore he was going to win Logan's heart no matter what.

Kendall dried his golden hair with a towel. He _would _blow dry it but James wouldn't let him use his blow drier. The green eyed boy wrapped the towel around his waist, walking into his and his boyfriend's room. On his way there, he heard someone sobbing. The second he heard that sound, he knew it was James. The barely-clothed boy tiptoed to his room, putting on a pair of boxers before going to the living room where the sobbing boy was.

"What's wrong, James?" Kendall asked, sitting down beside his best friend.

"I…I can't tell you," James said, his cheeks wet from tears.

"Oh, come on, James…Please?" Kendall begged, grinning.

"I really can't Kendall," James said.

"Please, please, please, please, please, _pretty _please?" Kendall begged. He knew James got really annoyed whenever anyone did that and that he would easily give in to him.

"Fine…Uh…You see, Kendall…I asked out Logan…A few minutes ago and…He turned me down because…He was in love with…This other person," James said, not wanting to tell Kendall that Logan was in love with him.

"Oh…Well, I'm sure the guy Logan fell in love with is a douche…And I'm also sure that Logan will want to be with you someday…You're an awesome dude, James!" Kendall said, smiling. The hazel eyed boy chuckled softly because basically called himself a douche. The blonde stood up and went to his room to find a spitball covered Carlos sleeping on his bed. He smiled and gently shook the short boy awake.

"Carlos, go take a shower and wash all the spitballs off," Kendall said. The cute boy's eyes blinked open. He sat up and rubbed his right eye.

"I had a really weird dream," Carlos said.

"What was it about?" Kendall asked curiously.

"You and I were at KFC eating mashed potatoes and then this really huge girl stole my cup of mashed potatoes…Then, the girl ate the whole thing in one bite," Carlos explained with a straight face.

"Uh…That's…Really interesting…Go take a shower now, okay?" Kendall said, placing his crazy boyfriend a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. The tan boy smiled sweetly, skipping off to the bathroom to go take a shower.

The next day, Gustavo called them to say that he had gotten an interview for them pretty fast. Mostly because many people wanted to get the scoop on Kendall and Logan's break up. The boys got ready and went to the studio just in time. They sat on Rocque Record's black leather couch, staring at the man that was about to interview them. He had introduced himself as 'Robert Watson' and he seemed nice. The cameras rolled and lights turned on. It was time to start.

"Hi, everyone! Today I'll be interviewing the boys from Big Time Rush!" Robert said into the camera, with a smile on his mustached face.

"Uh, excuse me…Before you say anything…I wanna say something to Logan," Kendall said, biting his lip. Robert nodded and told him to go on. Kendall sat down beside Logan and took one of his pale hands.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you, Logan…I should've never done it...Will you go out with me again?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," Logan said, grinning. The two hugged tightly and pulled back smiling at each other.

"Aw, come on! A hug? You can do better than that! Give him a kiss, Kendall!" Robert said, grinning. The blonde bit his lip, looking at Carlos. He saw the short boy sigh before nodding at him and gesturing for him to go ahead and kiss Logan. The Latino covered his eyes while Kendall and Logan shared a short kiss on the lips.

**A/N: KOGAN KISS. LOL, not really…POP THAT SHIT! Kames is getting stronger! WE MUST FIGHT BACK. LOL. No, I don't do the 'pairing wars' thing…It's not right…So, anyways, I tried out contacts today aaanndd…THEY FUCKING BURN MY EYES. YAY! Sorry this was short…Okay, guess what my five year old brother said today…Are you done guessing? Well, here's the answer…He said: "Aw, bitch!" Guess where he learned THAT from…The Cleveland Show…I was watching it a while back and Rollo kicked Cleveland in the crotch and he said "Aw, bitch!" so he copied it…He's a wonderful baby brother…RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


	7. If That's Not Love

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Don't you just hate it when you're watching the Behind the Scenes of Big Time Prom King and then YOU SEE CARLOS AND JENIFFER KISS? Yeah, I'm still pissed about that…Because, SERIOUSLY! ASNGHFKL. WHYYYYYYYY! I just get so JEALOUS, you know? Like, when most people get jealous, they go like, "Grr…" but when **_**I**_** get jealous, I go like, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH! GO BACK TO HELL, MOTHERFUCKER!" Soo….Yeah…You're probably creeped out right now, right? Right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since Kendall and Logan got back together and fans have been approaching the pair more and more each day. They asked for autographs and pictures when they saw the two walking down the street, they told them how cute they were together and Big Time Rush was getting more and more popular. Carlos hated every second of it. Kendall never spent time with him anymore. The blonde has been spending all his time going on fake dates with Logan and getting attacked by fans. The Latino decided to go sit by the pool with James to relax. He sighed frustratingly before complaining to James about the whole fake dating thing he was cut off in the middle of his long rant by James' voice.<p>

"Will you quit complaining, Carlos? At least you know that Kendall loves you!" James said.

"I don't even know if he loves me anymore! He's been spending all his time on _Logan_ and he doesn't even cuddle with me at night anymore!" Carlos said, his eyes starting to tear up. "I miss him, James…" The short boy said, a single tear spilling from his eye. James frowned and pulled his best friend into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back in an attempt to get him to stop crying. He didn't like it when Carlos cried. James pulled away from the hug, putting his hands on both of Carlos' shoulders.

"I _know _he still loves you, dude," James said, offering a warm smile. The younger boy rubbed his red eyes and tried to return the smile but his smile just ended up looking like a slight frown. James took out his phone and punched in Kendall's number.

"Hello?" Kendall answered.

"Hey, what's up, Kendall? Do you wanna hang out with Carlos today?" James asked.

"No, I can't…Logan and I are in the ice cream parlor and they're giving us free strawberry sundaes _just _because the owner's nieces love us!" Kendall said in a cheery voice. The pretty boy rolled his eyes at this and spoke into his phone in a lower voice so that Carlos couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Dude, Carlos has been _crying _because he thinks that you don't love him anymore! He says you don't spend time with him and that you're always with Logan! He's been crying and it's _your fault_," James said, sounding angry.

"I…Made him cry?" Kendall asked. He felt like a huge jerk right now. He's been getting so caught up with pretending to be Logan's boyfriend that he neglected his real boyfriend. The thought of him making Carlos cry made him feel more horrible than he ever had in his entire life. There were only a few people who had ever made the Latino cry and now, he was one of them.

"Yeah, you made him cry…_You _made Carlos Garcia cry and you know how hard it is to make him cry? So are you gonna get your ass over here and let him know how much you love him or are you going to be a jerk and not care about your boyfriend's feelings?" James asked sternly.

"Kendall? Who are you talking to?" Logan asked, looking up from the sundae he was eating.

"I'll be right over," Kendall said into his phone and hung up before turning his head to the direction of Logan.

"Who was that?" Logan repeated.

"It was James…I'm sorry, Logan, but I have to go," Kendall said.

"But Gustavo said we have to go to the park after this!" Logan said, sticking his spoon into his ice cream.

"I'm sorry but I have to go make things right with Carlos," Kendall said before running out of the ice cream parlor.

Carlos was watching TV in the apartment, feeling really bored. He got up from the couch and looked inside the refrigerator to look for something he could eat but suddenly, he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"What's up, baby?" He heard someone whisper. The short boy immediately knew it was Kendall. He chuckled and closed the refrigerator before turning around to look at the blonde's smiling face. Kendall hugged his boyfriend tightly, missing the feeling of Carlos in his arms.

"I love you so much," Kendall whispered in a gentle voice.

"Then why don't you spend time with me anymore?" Carlos asked, snuggling into Kendall's chest.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just got caught up in this whole thing and I just sort of forgot about you..." Kendall said, stroking the cute boy's hair.

"I thought you just didn't love me anymore," Carlos said, starting to tear up again. Kendall pulled away from the hug and tilted Carlos' head up with his thumb. The blonde gave him a loving smile before speaking again.

"Hey, that's _not _true! I love you and I will _never _stop...It's completely impossible to stop loving someone as perfect as you," Kendall said. A deep blush crept its way up to Carlos' cheeks upon hearing those words. Kendall was incredibly sweet and he always knew exactly what to say. The blonde planted an innocent kiss on the other teen's lips and looked deep into his brown eyes, easily getting lost in them.

"So do you forgive me?" Kendall asked, wrapping his hands around Carlos' waist.

"Of course I do," Carlos said with a pretty smile before standing on his tiptoes to capture Kendall's lips into a passionate kiss. James came into the apartment and smiled when he saw his best friends getting all sweet in the kitchen. He was sort of jealous of Kendall and Carlos' love. He wished he could have Logan and cuddle with him every night like Kendall and Carlos do. He bit his lip, thinking about how he would make Logan his and suddenly, an incredibly genius idea popped into his head.

**A/N: Haha, just wait till you guys hear what James thought of...Okay, do you guys remember the Naked Brothers Band? I TOTALLY MISS THAT SHOW! I haven't watched that show in like, three years...Wow, I feel really old...LOL. But seriously! I miss that show! I remember their theme song...What was it called? LOL. I forgot but it went something like, "If that's not love, then what is? If that's not friendship, then what is? If that's not music, then what is?" It's a really awesome song! I think I'll go watch the Naked Brothers Band on YouTube or NetFlix or shit like that...Okay, I have a huge urge to write smut...I've never ever _ever _written smut but I have the urge to write one...BUT I WON'T DO IT! RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


	8. At Last

**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? It's been a LONG ASS TIME, hasn't it? Yeah, well I felt really guilty for not updating in a long time and I'm SO SORRY. It's just—School is being a huge douche. I'm studying in this really uptight school and I have 1,6725,783 homework to do. I even have homework on WEEKENDS. It's because I'm in the star section, y'know? The section where the top 1 to 30 in the entrance exam go? Eeyup. And I was the top notcher so they expect A LOT from me. I'm really sorry, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>James snickered at his reflection. He had died his hair blond and he was wearing Kendall's clothes. If Logan liked Kendall, then that meant that if he acted more like Kendall and looked more like Kendall, there would be a possibility that Logan would like him. He stepped out of the bathroom. He was going to the pool but on his way there, he ran into Kendall. He raised one bushy eyebrow at James, wondering what the hell his not-so-smart mind was up to.<p>

"Uh…James? Can you explain what all this," Kendall drew an imaginary circle around James with his hand, "is all about?"

"I'm gonna make Logan like me," James said with a smug grin. He popped the color of Kendall's checkered green shirt he was wearing and put his hands in the pockets of Kendall's favorite faded jeans that were on his legs.

"And how is dressing like me and dying your hair the color of mine going to make Logan like you?" Kendall said with a ridiculous tone in his voice.

"Well, Logan likes _y_ou, right? So maybe if I dress like you, act like you and dye my hair blond like yours, there would be a chance that he would like me."

"James, that is a horrible, un-thought through, senseless, brainless, idea," Kendall barked out harshly.

"It's worth a shot, dude," James said, totally unaffected by his friend's words. The pretty boy walked past Kendall and went down the elevator. The moment he stepped out of it, he saw Logan by the pool, talking to Carlos. Their conversation looked like they were fighting about something stupid. He walked to where Logan was with his best 'Kendall walk' and sat beside the smart boy with his arm around him confidently. Logan looked up at James and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," was all Logan could manage to let out.

"Like the new look, Logie?" James asked, smiling.

"James, _what _do you think you're doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm trying to make you like me," James said with a confident grin. Carlos' eyes lit up and he smiled his trademark goofy smile.

"You're wearing a shirt _just like _Kendall's! And pant's like Kendall's! And your hair's yellow! That's so cool! You're kind of like, a Kendall clone now!" Carlos said cheerily before seeing Katie and happily skipping off to go to her.

"James, will you please tell me exactly _why _you're doing this? Please?" Logan asked.

"I just thought that if I'm a little more like Kendall, I'd have a chance at you," James said.

"Well, you're _wrong_, James."

"But Logan, _please _just give me a chance! I—I promise that I'll be just as good as Kendall is! Maybe even _better_! Will you please just give me shot at you?" James said with a frown. Logan stared at James and saw the desperation in his sparkling hazel eyes. It _was _really sweet of James to go through all the trouble of being like Kendall for him. As he looked back, James never did anything as sweet as that for _any _of the girls he's ever dated. 'I must be really special to him,' Logan thought, his cheeks turning a very light pink at that thought.

"Logan?"

The smart boy blushed deeper at how James said his name with so much love, so much hope; hope that he would give him a chance. He loved how James said his name like it was the most beautiful name in the world. James held his hand and gazed into his eyes. Logan smiled shyly and blurted out the word that James has been longing for.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. I'm VERY SORRY, guys! It was really short, it's annoying, I know. I hate it too. This was definitely NOT worth the wait but I'm sorry! Pretty please leave a review even though it's shitty? RETARDED DUCK POWER!**


End file.
